1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most commonly used flat panel displays, and it includes two substrates with electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to alter the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thereby regulating the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
An LCD having a structure in which field generating electrodes are respectively formed on two display panels is widely used. Among the two display panels, a plurality of pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix format on one display panel (hereinafter referred to as a “thin film transistor array panel”) and one common electrode covers the entire surface of the other display panel (hereinafter referred to as a “common electrode panel”).
However, in this LCD, the pixel electrodes and the color filters are disposed on different display panels such that it may be difficult to align the pixel electrodes and the color filters with each other, thereby causing an alignment error.
To solve this problem, a color filter on array (CoA) structure in which the pixel electrode and the color filter are formed on the same display panel is provided.
In the CoA structure, the color filter may be formed using an inkjet printing method. In the inkjet printing method, liquid ink is jetted to realize color images, and a plurality of color filters including a red filter, a green filter, and a blue filter may be formed simultaneously such that the time and cost of the manufacturing process may be significantly reduced.
When forming the color filters by the inkjet printing method, a partition to divide the liquid ink may be required. This partition may be formed to prevent the liquid ink from flowing to undesired regions. For example, partitions may be formed at a contact hole and at a storage capacitor as well as at a portion to divide the color filters, but the area that the partition occupies may be increased in this case such that the aperture ratio may be greatly deteriorated.